


Hope

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: In a world where WWIII happened, conflict is outlawed. Instead, people resolve issues and secure funding by playing Video Games. Overwatch is one such game. Angela is a Doctor and Champion player in Overwatch who mains Mercy. Things happen with her girlfriend, Fareeha, causing her life to change in new directions.AKACRACKFIC





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a friend who had a lot of things happen to him recently. This fic is what happened to him, only told via Overwatch characters. I went with the characters he, and his friend mains. Some of the dialogue is actual dialogue he gave me for this fanfic, from what happened irl.
> 
> Let me break this down so people understand the tags:  
> Angela is in love with and dating Fareeha - Pharmercy Tag  
> It doesn't work out because Fareeha is an arranged married marriage. She and Ana are both Egyptian, and they both seem to honor their heritages. Arranged marriages are a big deal, real thing thing there. So Fareeha and Angela break it off. Shit happens people, relationships don't always work. Arranged Marriage Tag.  
> Not exactly canon, so AU Tag.  
> Angela meets and crushes on Genji - Genji/Angela Tag
> 
> Readers, life isn't fair. My mate had a SO whom he loved. The SO was in an arranged marriage, and they had to break it off. My mate then met a nice, super cute guy. The whole setup, which happened irl, is a lovely story idea. So I wrote it for him as a gift. The ships happened due to the peoples irl main, and how Egyptian culture is. Bisexuals exist, so it's possible Angela is bisexual. If you, the reader, can't handle your preferred ship not working out, then don't read this. I wrote this for my mate, not the gency shippers nor the pharmercy shippers. I posted it there so he could share it his mates. If you can't handle life not being fair only expressed in fanfic, I'm sorry. Not. Sorry not sorry tag.

Angela grabs her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She’s due to play in a competitive match in a little bit. It’s a daily occurrence for her. While she pays their bills by being a doctor, she’s a competitive gamer. After the catastrophic World War III, the world’s governments resolve conflicts with video games. War is illegal, rather people beat each other up in video games to work out conflicts. Blizzard games is one the largest providers of this medium. 

 

Currently she’s a traveling doctor stationed in Egypt. Passion to help others is why she dedicates a lot of her free time to conflict resolution. Video games are a way to prove skill, show off impressive weapons, and not see millions dead as a result. As a top ranked Mercy player, she’s fighting for funds. Each win ensures money to be dedicated to Egypt. By ensuring her lover’s country funds by trial of Combat in Overwatch, it means more free time with her girlfriend Fareeha Amari.  

 

“Take care Angela!” Fareeha gives her a warm smile before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. Her hand gently cups her cheek, thumb gently brushing against her lips. Those lips Angela loves so much curve into a smile. Emotion twinkles in those brown eyes, and something inside her melts a little at the sight of her girlfriend. By Allah, she loves this woman. 

 

“I always do, Fareeha.” Angela feels her phone vibrate with a notification, reminding her about something. “Your mother called earlier. Ana said she really needed to talk to you about something important. You should call her back. Get that unpleasant phone call over before I get back so we can enjoy our evening.” Angela winks, but her gut lurches at Fareeha’s face. 

 

Now longer smiling, Fareeha looks pale. Those brown eyes her blue ones for a long second, before she drops her gaze to the floor. One hand shoves into that soft brown hair, and Fareeha turns away. One of her hands is already reaching for her cell phone. Angela resolves to ask about it later. Now she has some Overwatch to play.

 

The bus ride to the center where she plays Overwatch is long. Most official battles are fought in Sanctioned Areas to prevent fraud. There are several such buildings in every major city. Gently placing her bag under her chair, Angela logs in to Overwatch. She’s matched up with someone near, but not at her level. Whoever they are, they pick Genji. 

 

Automatically her eyes roll upwards, fingers tensing over the keyboard, Angela mentally prepares herself for the spam of ‘I need healing’ from the Genji. The voice chat comes live, and she startles at what she hears. This person is uses an accent picked up in this city! Everyone here rolls their A as a hard sound instead of soft for certain words. Even she does this now. So, whoever this Genji is, he lives in the same city she does. Looks like it’s a small world after all!

 

Perhaps even more surprising than that fact the Genji player is good. Not just good, but he doesn’t beg for heals. A rather pleasant surprise! They win that match. All throughout the game they’re chattering at each other, discussing the city they live in. They add each other on battlenet afterwards.

  
  


~Two Months Later~

 

Eyes puffy from crying, Angela walks over to the Que Club. It’s a new internet cafe. Turns out that important news from Ana is that Fareeha needs to get married. Why didn’t Fareeha warn her about this? That she’s been engaged to someone since before they met? Angela knew that arranged marriages are cultural norm in Egypt. Both Amari’s are Egyptian. Why didn’t she suspect it? 

 

Heart heavy, Angela tries not to hate Ana. Fareeha loves her mother, and respected her mother’s arrangements about the marriage. Really, it comes down to love. She loves Fareeha, and thinks highly of the older Amari. That’s why she’s respecting her girlfriend’s choice to break off their relationship. Hopefully she can shake off some of this sorrow by playing Overwatch. That, and maybe Sparrow will be logged in.

 

After that one match, they queue up a lot. Sparrow mains Genji and Reinhardt. The guy’s a real sweetheart. No matter how bad the day has been, it’s always a cheerful thing to see him logged in. Que Club is new, and looks impressive. Carefully navigating the rows of computers, she picks a computer. Bag is tucked under her chair. Blue eyes do a quick scan of her follow cafe goers before she starts. There’s the hottest guy sitting behind her with a shockingly green mess of hair. Not wanting to get distracted by greenie, she jumps into  the Overwatch game menu. Ready to play, she spots Sparrow online. Sparrow agrees to queue with her. Lips curve into a smile as he joins her group, she just knows this will be a good match, win or lose. 

 

As the game starts, the sound of Sparrow’s voice fills the chat. What’s new is she can her voice echoing off the headset of the guy behind her! Slowly she turns around. Greenie does the same.  

 

"Oh... So you're Angela?" The guy’s blush is the cutest thing she’s seen all day.

 

"Hey Sparrow... Hmmm yeah, how about we play?” Angela can’t believe how hot this guy is and he’s giving her the largest smile she’s seen in a long time. "Next game let’s go to room #2. You can play with me and my friends!"

 

Looks like things are looking up! Maybe she’ll romance Sparrow now that she’s single. Then the game starts, and they dive into battle on Oasis together.  After that game, he waits for her to grab her stuff before leading the way to room #2. It’s smaller, only containing five computers. There’s a few of his friends there, and soon she’s relaxing among friendly players. Aromatic smells of dokha fill the room and Sparrow seems to prefer apple scented dokha. 

 

Sparrow’s pipe is made from camel bone with gold drops as accents. That causes Angela to mentally smirk a bit. Doesn’t he know that wood pipes give a stronger head rush? No matter, this is a time to enjoy good friends and Overwatch. It’s been the best day she’s had in months. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I suspect this fic to get a lot of hate, so I changed how I handle comments. idgaf what people will say or think of this, but I don't want my friend I wrote this for to read the fandoms hateful spew. He likes the fic, but he may want to share it with his friends. So I posted it here, for him to share with his buddies as he pleases.


End file.
